


The Shadowling

by Hobbit_Master84



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Evil, Other, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Master84/pseuds/Hobbit_Master84
Summary: This story is my own original story. I hope you like dark suspense. The shadowling is not for the faint of heart...there are some gruesome scenes in this story. Please enjoy the story chapter by chapter.





	1. The Shadowling

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my original works.

She woke up with the sweet aroma of the moon lilies, which only bloom once every two years. She pushed her plush comforter off of her ever-growing body. She found her rob and put it on. She opened the french door to her balcony and walked outside to feel the cool air around her. The moon appears red through the clouds. The moon lilies below knew her little secret…  
The beast inside her is stirring...she needs nourishment. But she refuses to give in to its cries, it’s taking a toll on her body. She was stricken with a curse, a curse no one should endure. The beast is feared by many of the Dark Dwellers, the vampires will not call it by its name. She will transform soon and seek food to fill its empty belly. She fears that her mind will give in to this murderous thing. A Shadowling damned to curse those you have committed crimes upon one’s soul. You see Raven murdered her twin brother...She had an episode of blackout and she doesn’t remember anything from that night. The shadowing took the opportunity to bond with Raven as she was taken to an asylum of the criminally insane. Now she lives in fear of the shadowing, for it made her do things that God would forsake her for. She closed her eyes for she couldn’t hold back the transformation any longer. She opened her eyes, crimson red...the Shadowling took over. A dark mist surrounded her, in the haze of chaos, her eyes went from red to green, animalistic. Her hair turned black and wild. Her fingers turned into talons. Her wings painfully grew out her back...batlike and veiny. Her complexion and skin turned dark black, so she could blend in with the shadows. She sprouted a tail with a pointed tip. She crouched down on the edge of her balcony and overlooked the city below her and licked her lips. “The taste of murder is in the air, my lovelies, shall we enjoy the festivities.” It asked with a devious smile. It jumped down from the ledge and made its way to the stench of innocent blood. A mugger had a young girl on the ground, proceeded to rip her shirt and skirt off. “Foul pathetic excuse for a human, how dare you to touch this child with your filthy hands. You spilled her blood all over the streets, but that wasn’t enough for you, no...you wanted her innocence to....you to make me think humans are vile creatures that need to be eliminated.” The mugger looked around and then looked up, he saw a shadow like a creature. “What...what the hell are you?” He asked as he jumped up and away from the young girl’s body. “Your salvation.”It answered him as it approached him ever so calmly. “Get away from me you broad!”The mugger shouted. “My my such words, is that any way to talk to a woman on the first date.” It sounded a bit hurt, but smiled at his fear. “I’m warning you...stay away from me.” The mugger pulled out a gun and aimed it at the creature. It laughed and kept walking toward him. The mugger shot a couple rounds, and it deflected the bullets with its wings. “My turn to play.” It knocked the mugger to his knees, and harshly pushed him back into the gravel. Blood came gushing from his head. “Mercy….please…” begged the mugger. “You have no mercy to the innocent blood you spilled, you reek of foul eggs and your soul is not worth saving. Eye for an Eye.” It whispered in his ear as it licked its lips. “A fine meal this will be, my lovelies.” It dug its telcos into the mugger’s chest and ripped him open from chest to stomach. The mugger screamed but it only lasted for a moment. It found what it was looking for, it carefully removed the mugger’s heart from his chest, his body twitched and convolutes. It laughed a little before it took a bit of the mugger’s black heart. He finally quit moving and he laid dead on the city’s streets. It finished it’s the meal and left the body to its children, cat-like creatures with horns for ears, and hooves for feet, and pointed tails like their creator. The children devoured the body in mere seconds. “Slow down, my lovelies. You don’t want to upset your tummies.” The children made their way back to their master and licked its face. “I feel exhausted…” It trailed off to sleep.

Chapter one

When Raven came to, she sat up in bed, her eyes adjusting to her surroundings. “I see you finally awaken, did you sleep well?” asked a familiar voice from the shadows. “Donivan, what happened?” Raven asked as she pushed the covers away from her. “You had another episode. Honestly, Raven, these episodes are coming more frequently lately.” He sounded a bit annoyed but with a sense of relief. “You think if I could stop this thing, I would.” She spat at Dovian. He shut the blinds and gently grabbed Raven’s wrist to check her pulse. "Donivan, my dear friend...how do you do this?"Raven looked at him with sadness. "I was born a Dark Dweller, I came to terms to what I am." He answered her with a smile hoping it would make her feel better. "Have you fed?" She asked Dovian, his skin looked a bit malnourished. "You worry too much of me, it's you I am more worried about. This Shadowing is making its presence with every transformation. This thing leaves a bit of its self on you. Your eyes are mismatched...it is turning your eyes green, it already has your right eye. We need to hide that." He told her bluntly. She looked down at her hands, stained with blood. Something warm hit her hand, tears fell from her cheeks and cleaned off spots of dry blood. "Enough of this Raven, emotions means that this thing is winning," Dovian told her as he wiped her tears with his thumb. Raven slightly nodded and smiled. Dovian pulled his glasses back up to his eyes. He pinned his burgundy hair into a tail, he really doesn't like to wear his hair down. "Contacts will do nicely, I will get them for you this afternoon. Take a long hot shower to get the blood out, when you get out the paper next to you, read it but sit down when you do." He told her as he put on his blazer. "Will you pick me up some apples before you come back?" Raven asked him. He nodded as he picked up his doctor bag. "Thank you." She said sweetly. Donivan kissed her forehead and walked out the door. She got up from her bed and opened the shades to let some light in, which blinded her for a moment. She got into the shower and washed off all the blood, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror and saw the Shadowing staring back at her. "I could kill myself to get rid of you," Raven shouted at the mirror. "You could, but where would that leave your Dark Dweller, besides when I am done with you...I will do you a favor and kill you myself." It teased her. "Rot in hell!" Raven shouted as she punched the mirror, it shattered and left a gash on Raven's knuckles. "Temper, temper beautiful. I Live in your body, no need to mutilate it." The Shadowing told her before it vanished. Raven finally calmed down and dressed her wound. She grabbed her robe and put it on as she grabbed the paper and started to read it... Raven’s eyes grew wide, and grabbed a chair and sat down. Her breath was caught in her throat. “Why is this happening to me…?” She threw the paper on the table and drank a glass of water in one gulp. She took a deep breath and picked up the paper again. “This thing killed a rapist, is that really a bad thing?” Raven wondered. “What am I thinking….killing a human being is horrible, then again the bible does say an eye for an eye. Please let this be a dream, I want to wake up now please.” Raven thought to herself as she lifted up her knees, so her feet rested on the chair. Her chin rested one of her knees. She let her hair fall over her face. It seemed like hours before Donivan returned with two bags. One bag contained the apples she requested, the other contained her contacts. She knew he could smell her blood from the gash she made earlier. “Raven, what did you do?” He demanded. “Donivan, I didn’t mean to.” She hung her head down avoiding his eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. “Here, eat.” He handed her an apple and began to remove the bandage. She ate like she never had food before. “The Shadowling is stealing your energy...it feeds off your fear, it makes you look like you haven’t eaten in days...not good.” He looked at the gash and put some peroxide on the wound. She made a face showing him it stung a little. “Any answers yet?” she threw the core away, then looked at him for some sort of good news. “I wish I had the answers for you...but compound six isn’t giving me anything worth telling you. Doctor Liem is the new director of research, the same answers every time I approach him.” Donivan put on a bandage, then looked at her. “My life is in their hands, is that what you are telling me, aren’t you?” She shouted a bit, feeling like a science experiment. “We are doing everything we can to get this thing under control. I know you are tired...trust me I want answers to. We can’t jump the gun yet. Bare with me Raven, please.” Donivan tried to comfort Raven. “Tell this Doctor Leim, I want answers soon, it’s my body they are holding hostage,” Raven said as she walked away from Donivan.


	2. The Shadowling

Chapter Two

“Doctor, her emotions have been escalating since the last appointment. She keeps this up, the creature will consume her. Patient X will be nothing but a memory...if she is lucky.” Mrs.Nytestone reported through the communication device located in Doctor Leim’s office. “Thank you, Rachel, please send the reports to the lab and REM Corp. I am sure  
They will be satisfied with our findings thus far.” He clicked off the screen and looked through his research. “My dear girl, we have much to do...and very little time to do it. The blue moon will be here in two weeks time.” He picked up the phone and called his dark dweller colleague. “Mr. Lavariean, bring her in. I have some news to share with both of you. We don’t have much time...so please be quick about it.” Doctor Liem hung up and went to the lab to wait for his visitors.  
“We have been summoned, Doctor Liem said he has some news to share with the both of us. Now stop loathing and get dressed. “ Donivan instructed. “Yes, my master calls,” Raven said bitterly. she returned with the standard issued uniform for Compound Six patients. A black bodysuit with made out of nano fabric, with a red line going down both sides of the suit. Rubber shoes and to top it off she put her hair in a bun. “The contacts are on the table, put them on before we leave. “ Donivan suggested. Raven put them on and headed out the door without saying a single word. Her silent treatment continued all the way to the lab. “You have to talk to me eventually, being angry with me won’t solve anything.” He told her as he got out of the car. “It makes me feel better.” she snapped back. The two entered the building and talked to the receptionist. She called Doctor Liem and told them he will see them now. There was a lot of people about, which made Raven feel uncomfortable. She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit when she’s scared.  
“It’s alright Raven, Doctor Liem is on his way to escort us to the lab,” Donivan told as he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. She awkwardly smiled back at him. “Ah Ms. Sabbreh, Mr. Lavariean, nice to see you both on such short notice. Please follow me and we’ll get started.” as he started to walk down the hall.”Started on what?” Raven asked feeling uncomfortable again. “We have to run a few tests, just to make sure you are stable and healthy.” He told her with a warm smile. They came to a double glass door and went through them. “Please have a seat, Raven.” She looked at Donivan to make sure it was okay, she was safe. “ It’s okay Raven.” He told her. Raven jumped on the exam table and looked around at the instruments and pictures on the walls of x-rays. “We are going to take some blood from you, it will only hurt for a moment. I assure you that it will be over before you know it.” He gently grabbed her arm and placed a rubber-like material around her arm and tied it. He pinched her arm a little to see if a vain would pop out. He took the needle and eased it’s way into her arm and withdrew some blood, about three vials full. “So what do you have to tell us, Doctor?” Donivan asked to break the silence. “Oh yes, well as you know Raven has a rare disorder. This thing inside her is growing strong and the blue moon will be upon us soon.” He told him. “Yes, I am well aware of that, what is your point?” Donivan asked not looking at all amused. “This shadowling is in the peak of power when the blue moon appears. When Raven transforms..she might not be Raven any longer, but the shadowling permanently.” Liem informed Donivan. “I am right here, don’t talk like I am not in the room,” she shouted a bit, she didn’t care who heard.  
“I do apologize. We do need to figure out how to prevent this from happening.” He looked back at the test results. “Your blood is somewhat abnormal than usual,” Liem told her. “Doc, I have a demon living inside of me, of course, it’s going to be abnormal. I’ve been getting headaches a lot these past few days...well almost every day.” Raven admitted. “Why didn’t you say something, I could have gotten you something to lessen the pain,” Donivan demanded. “I didn’t want to bother you over something mundane like a headache.” She told him. “I’m your doctor, it’s my job to make you feel comfortable. Honestly, Raven, I wished you trusted me.” Donivan said sounding a bit hurt. Liem went to the cool box in the corner of the lab. He got out a syringe and a type of liquid. He sucked the liquid into the syringe and went back to Donivan and Raven. “This will help with your headaches.” Raven jerked her arm away. “What the hell is this stuff?” Raven demanded. “Compound 8..” Liem said calmly. “Compound 8, Doctor?” Donivan asked. “Compound 8 is a serum I’ve created for the common cold...if you will, to a molecular level and devours the virus. The serum will remain in your bloodstream for a few days...But it does have a side effect...it will cling to your DNA.” Liem explained.  
“And you want to give this stuff to me? Are you insane?” Raven asked him bluntly without any emotion. “It will rid of your headaches, perhaps keep your little friend on it’s the best behavior,” Liem told her trying to keep the situation calm. “Doctor, has it been tested?” Donivan asked as the two bickered back and forth. “Well...no, not really, Raven would be the first to be injected with Compound 8.” Liem Confessed. “Great, not only am I the prisoner but now a lab rat. “ Raven spat out as she jumped off the table.”Please, Raven, get back on the table. You are completely safe.” Liem tried to reassure her. “Yeah...I rather take my chances with the headaches.” She told him as she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. “Let me rephrase that, you are the property of this lab, you will do as I tell you.” Liem grabbed her. Donivan held on to Raven and pulled her away from Liem. “She is done here Doctor, she is going home. If you touch her again, I will drain you and leave your body to the sabers.” Warned Donivan. His eyes turned crimson red, his whole self-image changed...more demonic, more savage. Raven sense his rage and step back a bit. “Donivan, stand down...you work for me. You knew the price to get that demon out of her.” Liem told him as he walked towards him. “Besides, you are the one that told me that this might help her with her little problem.” Liem inching closer and closer to them. “Donivan, what is he talking about?” Raven asked, now hiding. “Don’t listen to him, he obviously doesn’t want you to trust anyone but him,” Donivan told her. “Why do you think you are in such a fine establishment,” Liem said with a wide grin on his face. “STOP! Just stop…” she shouted as she put her hands over her ears. With this brief distraction, Liem stabbed Donivan with a vitamin c infused scalpel. “AH.” Donivan grabbed Liem and threw him across the lab. “Raven, come on...we have to leave,” he told her. Blood is coming out of his wound, seeping through his shirt. Raven hesitated, she couldn’t move. She didn’t want to go anywhere. Liem got up and limped his way to Raven. She had her eyes closed. He took the serum and injected her with it. “AH!” She found a blunt instrument and started to bash Liem’s head in. Blood spewing everywhere, her face almost looked manacle, she started to laugh. “Raven, get a hold of yourself...we have to leave now.” Donivan grabbed her as he looked for a way out. “Get your hands off of me.” She shouted at Donivan. “Shut up.” He told her bluntly. Raven was taken back, she never has seen Donivan act like this before. The alarm went off. “ Warning, Security has been breached...warning, security has been breached.”


	3. The Shadowling

Chapter Three

Donivan again looked for a way out, he decided to look up and there it was their escape route. “The vents, it’s the only way out without being detected.” He left Raven, but she was on his line of sight. He jumped up and pried open the vent metal cover with his brute strength, which made his wound ache for mercy. “We don’t have much time, let's go.” He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her into the central system, his wound screaming in protest, he ignored the pain and climbed in after her. “Move, but be quiet about it,” Donivan instructed. Raven crawled throughout the vents with Donivan close behind her. Guards busted down the doors to the lab. “Don’t touch anything, search the perimeter for any signs of the intruders,” instructed Sargent Maco. One of the guards discovered Liem’s mangled body behind the medical table and lost his composure and his lunch. "Loka, report." Sargent Maco said through the earpiece. "Sir...I found Doctor Liem...He is dead sir, he is dead." Loka reported. "Stay there." A few minutes later Maco made his way to Loka and saw Liem's mangled body, blood everywhere. "What the hell happened here?" Maco took his cell phone out and dialed a private number. "Detective Yamaha, We have a situation that requires your attention, S34," Maco explained. "Why can't you guys handle the situation yourselves?" Yamaha replied. "He's been murdered, Ma'am, his head is bashed in by some sort of blunt weapon. Brain matter all over the walls, not to mention that the blood is starting to rot." He sent a few pictures to her phone. She opened the files sent to her and saw the brutal massacre. "I'll be there in forty-five minutes, don't anything," Yamaha instructed as she hung up. Donivan and Raven still in the vents searching for a way out. Raven could feel the shadowling getting antsy, she could smell the blood rotting all over her, and the sweet freshness of Donivan's wound. "What the hell were you thinking?" Donivan asked out of the darkness. " I was scared, he injected me with the serum...what the hell was I suppose to do." She snapped back at him. "You murdered a public official, this is serious."He told her as he was holding his side. "Now it's your turn to shut up, we have to get you some help," she said to him as she looked down into another room. The serum was taking effect, she was beginning to lose focus. "Raven, listen to me we need to find a way out." Donivan reminded her. Raven moved again going farther in the central system. Every step she took was making her more tired and weak. "Liem lied...compound 8 is making me go to sleep and drag the shadowling out," Raven said trying hard to fight off the dizzy sleepy feeling. "Fuck," Donivan said, it was the first time Raven heard Donivan curse. "Just full of surprises aren't you?" Raven stated. "We need to keep moving." He told her. She nodded and crawled the vents as fast as she could. Donivan fighting to keep up with her, bleeding and losing strength...he would need to feed soon. "There's an empty hallway beneath us if we are going to make a drop for it, we have to do it now," Raven told him. She wanted out, she doesn't do well in enclosed spaces. Without warning, she grabbed Donivan and opened the vent and fell to the hall below. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded. The shadowling was going to make it's the appearance wither she liked it or not. She hoisted Donivan up and helped him into an empty room, locked the door and shut off the lights. "Stay here and rest. I will get you some nourishment...I would offer my blood but its tainted. The demon is coming out and I need to do a little cleaning up." She told him as she left the room. Donivan decided he needed to dress the wound. So he rummaged around the room and found some medical supplies and began first aid on himself. "I see you had a bit of fun." The demon said licking her lips. "Listen to me, Donivan is in that room suffering from a fatal wound. I need your help to get some blood to him before he turns into a saber."Raven pleaded with the demon through its thoughts. "If I do this for your boyfriend, what do I get out of this?" the demon asked."A full night of carnage, I won't resist. " She replied. "Rest now, you are wounded. I will do this deed, but first a little fun it gets boring in your head at times, you know." The demon went in search of bodies. Detective Yamaha arrived at the scene and inspected the body of Doctor Liem. "Ma'am, we found the murder weapon." Loka handed Yamaha the weapon inside a plastic evidence bag. "Are you always this observant? Hmm...it seems to be a smasher. Its used to smash herbs to make medicine." She took out her camera and opened the menu and scanned it. "Be a dear, and take this to the evidence locker, do you think you can manage that?" she asked him politely with a hint of sarcasm. "Yes Ma'am," He said as he took the bag from her and left the room. "You better watch it Maco, he's either going to succeed you or be your downfall." Yamaha smiled a bit. "Hell...I would be honored if he did succeed me. I can finally go on vacation. If memory serves me right, you used to be like that lad." Mako said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. "It's not about me, it's about finding Doctor Liem's killer. " She said coldly. He took the hint and went back to his men. He took a sample from the bloody handprint and bagged it. "Clean up crew is on the way, oh did I mention that the Mayor is with them." Maco told her as he marked something off the clipboard. "Delightful." She mumbled as she rolled her eyes and looked at the camera again. "I can smell you...you smell delicious." crackled the demon as it reached the room where the aroma was the strongest. "well look what we have here, willing pray." It slowly opened the door to the lab and blended in with the shadows, waiting to unleash the carnage it kept in for so long. Yahama suddenly had an uneasy feeling, she looked around the room. This feeling was familiar to her, something from her childhood. "Get out now!" She shouted as she pulled out her weapon. The demon came out from the shadows and grabbed two guards, and ripped their throats out before they had a chance to beg for mercy. Her children devoured the bodies. "Mind your manners, my lovelies." The demon told her children. Yamaha began shooting at the dark assailant. The demon starred right at Yahama and spoke. "Little Cindy Yahama, it's been decades." It licked its fingers and lips. "Sabetha" Yahama mouthed her name. The demon smiled and began to walk towards her. "Call off your dogs." It said bluntly. Yahama knew she had no choice. "Stand down." She withdrew her weapon back into her holster. "That's my Cindy." It took a few minutes to look around. "Round two." It grabbed two more guards and ripped out their spinal cord and threw their bodies towards Yahama. It's children again devoured their bodies. "My children like you." It said with a smile. Mako watched horrified of what was taking place. He took out his weapon and shot at it." That wasn't very nice." It teased. "You bitch!" Maco shouted as he shot at it again. "Oh were they your friends, my mistake...they did make a tasty meal." It licked its fingers and laughed. "Sabetha, why now?" Yahama asked. "Revenge." It simply answered. "Did you kill Doctor Liem?" Yamaha asked trying to keep her composure. "That pathetic excuse for a human being, someone else beat me to the punch." It told her. "It's lying." Said one of the remaining guards. "Shadowlings can't lie, unfortunately, it didn't kill the good doctor." Yahama explained. "Now that I had my fun...I need a volunteer to donate blood to a worthy cause...so any takers." It said with a sinister smile. No one moved or said a word. "I'm trying to be patient here, again any takers?" It asked again. "Go to hell." One of the guard men shot at it. " Why thank you, there's hope in humanity after all." It said as it grabbed the guard and hit him on the head and knocked him out." Don't follow me, if you value your lives." It warned them as it left the room. "Are we going to stand around and let that thing get away...that bitch killed my men." Shouted Maco. Yahama pointed a pistol at him. "Shut up and let me think...you think I am just standing around, I have to go to church and do some research...say it was a rabid dog or make something up, you're a smart man Maco." The demon found the room where Donivan was hidden. "Special delivery, compliments of your little girlfriend." The demon dropped the guard's body on Donivan's lap. Donivan sighed and grabbed the guard's wrist and sank his fangs into the flesh, and started to feed. "We are the same, you and I." It said to break the silence. "I am nothing like you..." He said as he finished. "No? Well, we both feast on blood to survive. We both have Raven, oh right...you don't." It hissed and laughed a bit. Donivan not at all amused wanted it gone. He wanted to hurt it but knew Raven was inside of it. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue." It teased. Donivan got up and headed towards the door. "I would be careful if I were you...Cindy poo has this place surrounded." It said picking its teeth with the leftover bone from the attacks earlier. He nodded and left the room. He crept past the guards protecting the lab. His dark dweller's abilities do come in handy when he least expects them to. He crept towards the exit and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice behind him. "Stop right there Mr. Lavariean."  
Donivan turned around and faced the man that called his name. "This building is on lockdown, come with me...I have some questions for you." Maco motioned him to follow into a small cubical." What is going on Sargent?" Donivan asked, even though his thoughts went to seeing Raven killing Liem with such joy on her face. He pushed the image to the back of his mind. "Your colleague Doctor Liem was found dead in the lab...brain matter decorated the walls."Maco explained."Oh...my...how terrible." Donivan sounded shocked. "Where were you this afternoon?" Maco asked as he took out a small notepad and began to write. "You found me here...I had to run a few errands for my patient," replied Donivan. " I see, what sort of errands?" Maco looked at Donivan, trying to read him, trying to find something. "The usual, her medication. She suffers from headaches, terrible ones...She was too ill to do it herself." Donivan answered him. "Raven, or patient x, is who you are referring to, correct?" Maco asked as he was jotting things down. Donivan just nodded. "I advise you not to interview her just yet," Donivan told him as he put his leg over the other and rested his hands on his lap. "Why not?" He asked looking up from his notebook. "She had a horrible episode and she needs rest. You barging in unannounced and start asking questions will set back years of therapy. She'll draw back. I worked too hard for it all to fall apart. I need her to trust me." Donivan said in a calm tone. " Calm down Mr. Lavariean, we won't bother your patient until she feels better. " Maco told him. Donivan stood up and starts to walk towards the door, making sure his wound was covered up. "She prefers to be called Raven." He said as he walked out. "Mr. Lavariean, let one of my men escort you out," Maco suggested. Donivan agreed and began to leave the room. "Donivan, we did find a bloody handprint, I just hope to god it's not yours," Maco said in a tired voice. When Donivan returned to his apartment, the demon was waiting for him. "How did you get in?" Donivan asked as he collapsed into a chair at the end of the bed. "I can be very persuasive," it replied. "What a big fucking mess..." Donivan ran his fingers through his hair. "It's about to get bigger, Dark Dweller. Cindy poo knows my real name, this can jeopardize Raven's life. Which means if the church gets involved...well you can say goodbye to your girlfriend." It explained to him as it hovered in the air. "Why are you helping all of the sudden?" Donivan asked. "Well Dark Dweller, that is the question isn't it." The demon sat on his bed. Donivan looked at the demon and shifted in pain from his stab wound. "You should get some rest Dark Dweller." It said as it opened the window and flew out seeking its next meal.


	4. The Shadowling

Chapter Four

"I want answers Maco!" Shouted the Mayor. "Sir, we are doing the best we can to gather information, please be patient," Maco assured him. "I've been waiting for three hours, my patience is wearing thin." The Mayor looked at Doctor Liem's body and sighed. "Where is Detective Yamaha?" He asked pushing his glass back up to his eyes. "She's following up on a lead sir," Maco answered quickly. "You call her and tell her I want to see her in my office now." The Mayor told him in a stern voice as he left the lab, to his car. "Yes, sir," Maco replied as the Mayor drove off. "Shit..." is all Maco could think of as he dialed Yamaha's number. "Detective Yamaha," She answered flipping through the pages of a book in front of her. "He's pissed," Maco told her. "Damn." She apologized and made a cross with her fingers from her head to the shoulders. "He wants you in his office now," Maco said as he hung up. "Damnit Dad, not now." She thought as she got up from the table. She apologized and asked if she can borrow the book. "Of course Cindy, keep it as long as you like." Said an elderly nun. "Thank you, Sister Heroku." Yamaha bowed farewell and left. She threw the book on the passenger's side and drove towards her father's office. "Maya, can you let my dad know I am here," Yamaha asked when she approached his secretary. "Right away Cindy. Mr. Yamaha, your daughter is here," she said through the phone. "Thank you Maya, send her in." He told her. "He's not in a good mood," Maya said as she hung up the phone. "I noticed...Wow, you're really coming along, when are you due?" Yamaha asked. "Three weeks, if not sooner...I am ready to pop this kid out." Maya replied with a tired smile. "I'm sure you are, say hello to Takie for me," Yamaha said as she walked into her father's office. "You look chipper, Dad," Yamaha said as she sat down without permission. "Well hello, a fine time to show up...do you have anything?" Her father asked as he poured himself a drink. "What? No how have you been...sorry I missed your birthday dinner. Had more important things to do than spend five minutes with my daughter." Yamaha said in a sarcastic tone. "I apologize Cindy, that aside...anything?" He asked again. "One track mind...no I was doing some research before you demanded my presence here." She replied. "If the press gets a hold of this..." He trailed off. "It's not about your reputation Dad, someone got murdered...show some compassion." She told him bluntly without any emotions. "I called his wife and son, I had to break the news to them. I had to listen to his wife cry...that isn't compassion?" He raised his voice a bit. "Dad, let me do my job. I will let you know any information as it comes to me...which means don't blow up my phone every five seconds." She said as she got up and headed towards the door. "How did it go in there?" Maya asked. "Let's just say the beast is tamed," Yamaha said with a slight smile. She finally reached the parking lot and quickened her pace to her car. There was a note attached to the windshield wipers. She ripped the note open and read it. ."Meet me at the cafe across from the flower shop on 4th and Main Sector 45." Yamaha looked around the parking lot but saw nothing that caught her attention. She got into her car and drove towards the cafe, she had per pistol close. "If this is a setup...well." She gave a little chuckle. She finally got to the cafe and went inside. A man in a hooded cloak motioned her over. "I have no problem killing you, with that being said...why did you bring me here, and how did you know what my car looked like?" Yamaha asked as she sat down. "No worries, I only want to help. I have eyes around the city." He said in a heavy German accent. "You had people follow me?" She reached for her pistol." No need for that Detective, I assure you there's no danger here." He told her. "Who are you?" she asked him. "Forgive my rudeness, I am Father Genuwyne Lavariean." He took off his hood revealing long burgundy hair, stitched up into a braid. Purple eyes, red around the rim. Pale complexion and high cheekbones. "Well Father, you are far from your coven." She told him. He looked rather impressed. "I have traveled far to find you." He replied. "Moving on, do you have any information that will help my investigation?" Yamaha asked as she ordered herself a coffee. "Yes, my brother Donivan has become astray from his family as of lately. He's been tending to a patient named Raven, or rather patient x...I do believe she is the shadowling. It has corrupted Donivan. It might have something to with your investigation. You know it's true name, we dare not speak it. " He told her. "This is all interesting but how does this help me? "She took a gulp of her coffee. "I believe my brother killed this doctor." Genuwyne told her in a serious tone. "Why do you think that?" She asked looking up at him. "The Shadowling is probably using Donivan's horrible past, which provoked him to kill the good doctor." He explained. "Am I suppose to believe you over a hunch." She didn't sound convinced."Well, the doctor was alive before he hired Donivan. The good doctor kept calling my parish every night but stopped all of the sudden." Noted Genuwyne. "Why do I feel like you're wasting my time Father." She asked him as she finished off her coffee. "I apologize that you feel that way. I was hoping to help you...you do want to know more about this particular shadowling." He told her staring right into her eyes. "Fine...what can you tell me about Sabetha?" Genuwyne said a small prayer in German. "Well, Shadowlings existed before man began to roam the earth. They strived in the universe of the dead stars until the man was created by the Lord of the heavens. They seized the opportunity to the corrupt man with every step they took. Many thought it was Satan that told Eve to bite the apple...Satan took the credit, but this particular shadowling bonded with Eve." He explained as he ordered another coffee for her and himself. "So it was Sabetha that told Eve to bite the apple, any proof to back that up?" She asked him. "Yes, I have brought a text from my own personal library." He pulled out a large text from his bag and handed it over to Yamaha."SHADOWLING HISTORY." The title read. She opened the text and saw pages torn, burned, and some with spittles of blood on them. "Looks like this book been through hell and back." She said flipping through more pages. "It has literally...please take it, it will make sense." He told her. "Is there a link I can contact you with?" She asked him. "I'll be at the church down the street of the main sector. " He told her as he finished off his coffee. "I'll be in touch Father, thanks for the text. I will have it back to you as soon as I can." Yamaha got up and paid for her coffee. "Please take your time, no rush." He said as he shook her hand and watched her leave the cafe.


	5. The Shadowling

Donivan woke up a few hours later, it was dark outside. It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He got up and went to the fridge and got out a blood pouch, he tore it open and drank it with great hunger. His wounds had healed but he was still a bit sore. He grabbed his phone and checked for messages. There was one from Raven, he dialed her number. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine, just worried," she confessed. "Go to sleep, I'll be there in the morning." He hung up the phone and looked at his contacts, debating to call the person he hated since childhood. He gave a sigh and dialed his brother's number. "Hallo Bruder, bist du in Ordnung?"Genuwyne asked him. "Ja, Ich bin in Ordnung...ich hab gerade gowesen maclassing," Donivan confessed. "Ja, sie haben...vielleicht Mussen sie Nach Hause kommen fur line while  
sie kommen sich fur Ihre Sunden," Genuwyne said with a slight smile. "Ich Kann nicht Nach Hause kommen, erinnerst du dich nicht, dass ich verbannt wurde?" Donivan asked him. "Ab wir dich verbannt Bruder hat die Gemeinde Nach dir gehagt."Genuwyne voice sounded delighted to hear the anger in Donivan's voice. "Deu nehnen eine Grobe Freude in mich liegen...das schmerzt mich dies zu Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe, "Donivan said quickly. "Zuruck Zu mir ich Sehe." Genuwyne hissed with delight. " I didn't call you to be insulted...if you don't want to help me, then say so," Donivan spoke English when he is flustered. "Calm yourself brother, what seems to be troubling you?" Genuwyne asked him. "I'm gonna regret tell you...I witnessed a murder. Raven didn't mean to kill Doctor Liem, he stuck her with a serum. She was only defending herself...We need to disappear for a while until this mess blows over." Donivan hated his brother but had to get away and Genuwyne knew a lot of secret places to lay low. "Your human killed the good doctor, are you sure? Or was it your shadowling?" Genuwyne asked. "No...Raven wasn't transformed yet. This is bad...very fucking bad." Donivan cursed under his breath. "Don't you think if you left town during their investigation, it would throw suspicion on the both of you, besides she is the lab's property...that would be stealing," Genuwyne explained to him. Donivan took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. "What do you suggest I do Genuwyne?" Donivan asked him. "I suggest you mind your tongue and wit about you. I could place you under the protection of the church, but your demon is forbidden. You two are quite troublesome. My hands are tied, little brother, unless you abandon your effort to save this demon. " Genuwyne said in a way that it disturbed Donivan. "I just can't leave her to the wolves, she will destroy humanity. Her soul will be devoured by the shadowling. This place will be a breeding ground for darkness and chaos. I can't let that happen, I took the oath." Donivan started to get a tension headache from the teasing his bastard brother was shooting him. "Well, that was discarded when you decided to become a doctor Doni. Against our rules, you practiced medicine. But since you are begging and I find that simply entertaining. Enough teasing, I do have a cabin in the restricted sector in Rhode Island. I go there to meditate. You tell the lab you are taking your demon there for some peace and quiet. Her illness is getting worse...I'll takes care of the rest." Something unsettling went through Donivan's mind. "What do you mean by that?" Donivan asked. "Just do as I say, little brother and things will fall into place. " Donivan had no choice but trust Genuwyne's words. "I'll send the coordinates to your link. Remember brother, the past tends to repeat itself if one is not careful." Genuwyne teased him one last time before he hung up. Donivan got up and changed, he headed to his car. He thought for a moment before he started his car and headed towards the lab. He finally reached the lab and looked around before walking in. He headed towards the receptionist. "Hello Mr. Lavariean, What can I help you with?" He faced her and replied."I wish to speak with Mr.Romuki." She looked at him with a sad expression. "I'm afraid he's busy at the moment...cleaning up the horrible mess in the lab." She told him. "Please Raynah, it's important." Donivan really hated to beg but he couldn't think of anything else. "I'm sorry Donivan, but my orders were not let anyone go beyond this point." She told him. "Something wrong here Raynah?" Maco asked as he came from the back office. "Maco, I need to talk to Mr.Romuki, it is of dire importance." Donivan was getting irritated at this point. "He's not seeing anyone today, that means come back next week. You are on leave until further notice...all employees are to reframe from coming into the building due to clean up." Maco told him as he typed something on his keypad. "Thanks for nothing..." He breathed under this breath before leaving. He bumped into someone as he went to his car. "Hey watch where you're going." She snapped. "My apologies." Donivan told her as he continued to his car. "Donivan? What are you doing here? The lab is closed." She looked at him and sighed. "Yes, I got the memo, now if you excuse me I have a patient to take care of." He said coolly. "Donivan, your brother is in town...he told me a lot of interesting things. Don't you think it's odd your brother shows up right after Doctor Liem's murder? Don't leave just yet, I have a few questions for you." She told him after she clicked off her communicator. "Do not trust Genuwyne...Cindy, I would love to stay and chat, but I am needed elsewhere." He hated to brush her off like that but he needed to see Raven...hopefully she would be asleep. "This won't take long." She told him. "Very well..." Cindy took out her note pad then looked up at him. "When did you start working for Dr.Liem? You started out as an intern did you not?" Donivan replied. "Yes I did, I started to work for the man when I passed my exams and got my Ph.D. and my doctoren." The notepad recorded everything on its own. "So Liem was your mentor so to speak. He introduced you to your current patient, Ms.Sabbreh. How long have you been treating her?" She asked him, pushing something on her notepad every now and then. "Yes, I did look up to the man, I thought he was brilliant. Three years I have been treating Raven." He answered growing a little impatient with every question. "The last question, there's been a lot of killings, including Dr.Liem's...your brother claims that you have a shadowling...Are you helping this shadowling, Donivan?" He was taken back by the question. "Do not trust a word that comes from Genuwyne's mouth. He is manipulative and he's a lier...not all priests are men of GOD. Cindy, be careful of what you get yourself into, especially with Genuwyne." Donivan warned her. "Noted...you can go, but I will call you later for more questions." She closed her notepad and looked at him. He nodded and walked to his car and got in. He drove out the parking lot before the phone started to ring. "Hello?" He asked through his headset. "That wasn't very nice...you asked for my help and now I can't be trusted? Well I suppose it's true that I can be a bit nieve, but this shadowling, this fascination of your's will lead you down a very dark path...you should be thanking me. I got you the permission to the restricted sector." Genuwyne sounded hurt at first, but smug at the end of their conversation. "I do thank you, but you cannot be trusted...you leave Cindy out of your sick little plan Genuwyne. She doesn't deserve that fate, you're feeding her make-belief assumptions. What I am saying, brother...keep your nose out where it doesn't belong." Donivan hung up and made a split decision, and went to Raven's to check up on her.


End file.
